The Monarchs
by Katching Snowflakes
Summary: The Monarchs rule OCD with an iron fist, each with their own powers. But when a select group of new students come to the school, will their reign be ended?
1. Introductions

**_Queen Massie  
_**You've heard of her, right? Those long chestnut locks bouncing off of her shoulders, Her amber irises, seemingly roaring with fire. Her irresistible charm and that alluring smile just add to her overall beauty. When she glances at you, you feel like you're the only person in the world. But there must be more to her than what meets the eye, right.

**_Baroness Alicia  
_**Witch with a b, anyone? This Spanish beauty intimidates the living daylights out of everyone. Literally. She's a devious soul sucker, and trust me, you don't want to be her enemy. She's from the purebred Rivera bloodline of soul suckers. She has her PMS days, but just because she's a soul sucker, she can still have her good days!

**_Lady Kristen  
_**Nobody can forget about this stunning status accessory. Her glowing skin and shining golden locks make her look like the goddess she is. She is all muscle and no fat, and some people claim that they've even seen her lift a car. That's just a rumor, though…

**_Duchess Dylan  
_**If you've ever thought someone was a heartbreaker, then you haven't met Dylan. She's conniving, witty, and plays with your emotions like it's the simplest thing in the world. She acts, she sings, and tongues are tied whenever she enters the room.

**_Princess Claire  
_**She is the fifth and final member of the Monarchs. Her innocent façade is nothing more than that- an illusion. After years of spending time with the Monarchs, her naïve and innocent charm has vanished, and with that, so has her integrity. She seems to be psychic like it's nobody's business. The question is, who's going to be able to crack this puzzle?

**The Guys: **Derrick Harrington, Cameron Fisher, Kemp Hurley, Christopher Plovert, Josh Hotz, Dune Baxter, and more.

* * *

**AN:**

**So, I'm looking for OCs for this story. Each person in the story can have a supernatural ability, or they can just be human. OCs are due on June 13th. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor:)**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Backstory:**

**Quirk:**

**Power:**

**Rank In Clique (If In A Clique):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Rival & Why (If Any):**

**Extra Information:**


	2. The New Claire

**massiekur**: Leesh, I'll be there in twenty.  
**holagurrl**: kk!

Massie Block grinned as she received Alicia Rivera's response. She looked impeccable in her Elizabeth and James 'Jade' Minidress worn under her T by Alexander Wang Zip Shoulder Ribbed Sweater. On her feet, she wore Jolene GG Patent Leather Ballet Flats from Gucci. Her nails were painted a deep red, matching her deep red lipstick. She had on liquid eyeliner and heavy black mascara, both from MAC. However, it was hard to see Massie's eyes because they were covered by her giant Modified Cat's Eyes Sunglasses from Chloe. On her nimble left wrist was the signature bracelet of the Monarchs, Adriana Orsini's Eight-Row Crystal Encrusted Bangle Bracelet. Nobody dared to wear one unless they were a member of the Monarchs. Massie smiled at her reflection in her full-body mirror, fixing her posture and making winky faces. She curled her final section of hair into a perfect chocolate ringlet, and shook her hair out. She strutted out of her large bathroom, and confidently walked out the front door.

"Issac, I'm ready!" Massie yelled.

"I'm right here, Ms. Block." Issac stated, standing no more than ten feet away from her.

"Oh," Massie's face flushed bright red, but she took Issac's hand and hopped into the Range Rover regardless. _I am so ready for the first day of school_, she thought.

The car zoomed out of the Block Estate's driveway and started along the route to Alicia's house, and soon, they arrived. As the car pulled into Alicia's driveway, Massie squealed. She was so excited to see her best friend for the first time since the school year ended since Alicia had been in Spain the whole summer. However, as Alicia walked down the stone steps and onto the gravel, Massie's happy expression faltered a bit. Alicia looked flawless, maybe even better than Massie did. Her thick jet black eyeliner was done in a cat eye style, and her lips were glossed to perfection. She was equipt with Alice & Olivia High Waist Lace Shorts and a new Haute Hippie Cutaway Silk Blouse. She wore Jana Striped Canvas Wedge shoes that gave her an extra inch. Her fresh tan was glowing, and when she smiled at Massie, it was obvious that her bleach white teeth had been whitened as well. Her hair seemed to be minimally brushed and looked like she'd been at the beach the entire summer. Massie was a bit angry with Alicia for looking so much better than she did, but she was nawt going to admit it!

"Mass!" Alicia screamed as she entered the Range Rover, "I missed you so so so much!" Massie laughed. She wondered how she could've even considered being mad at Alicia. Alicia was her best friend, and her beauty was a major part of the Monarchs' success. As Alicia jabbered on about her summer and the Spanish harts, Massie took out her phone and Facebook messaged Dylan.

**massiekur:** Dyl, we're about to pull up at your house!**  
marvilous: **I see you!:)

Dylan waved goodbye to her sisters as she snuck out the back door of her house. She crept around the bushes and sprinted behind the Range Rover. Through the window, she saw a pissed Massie and a confused Alicia staring at the front door, waiting for Dylan. Dylan tapped on Alicia's window, resulting in two loud screams. Dylan opened the car door and climbed in, laughing her head off. Massie seemed really angry, but Alicia started to giggle, and soon, the three of them were cracking up. Her getup was a Donna Karan Collection Surplice Stretch Jersey Top matched with black Seven For All Mankind jeans. Her hair was newly cut into a sleek bob with some sidebangs. Her outfit was so Dylan, which Massie adored. They talked and caught up with each other until they arrived at Kristen's apartment. Kristen ran outside in an old navy T-Shirt and Gap sweatpants. Massie, Alicia, and Dylan stared at her outfit with disgust. She climbed into the trunk of the car.

"What outfit do you have for me today?" Kristen asked. About two years ago, the Pretty Committee found out that she wasn't as rich as they thought she was, and surprisingly, they were okay with it. Now, every morning they took turns bringing her an outfit to change into. Massie shielded her eyes and pointed to a Saks Fifth Avenue bag in the back corner of the trunk. She climbed into the front row of the car and squished in.

"Mass, are you sure this outfit is, well, me?" Kristen wore an Alexander Mcqueen Fit & Flare Sweater Dress in red and black with classic black pumps.

"It's cute, but wait." Massie pulled out a crimson lipstick similar to her own, and applied it to Kristen's lips. "Perfect!" she complimented herself.

"Do you guys luh-v me?" Kristen asked, kissing Alicia's cheek.

"No!" Alicia bluntly replied, wiping the lipstick off of her cheek while the other two girls giggled. Then, they pulled into Claire's driveway. Massie realized that she had been dreading this moment. Claire had changed since seventh grade. She was now mean and rude, always insulting the girls. The whole car quieted down as Claire made her entrance. She decked 3.1 Phillip Lim black Crop Trousers and a black and white striped Alice & Olivia 'Connely' Striped Crop Top, revealing her bare stomach and her silver belly button ring. She also wore simple black converse. Her white blonde hair was cut jaggedly to her collarbone, and her eyes made her look like a raccoon.

"Hey." Claire climbed into the back seat of the car, spread her legs out, and put her Dr. Dre beats on her ears. The rest of the girls exchanged insulted glances with each other. Even though Massie could not read minds like Claire could, she was able to presume that the rest of the girls were wondering the same thing-_what had happened to the sweet Claire that they once knew?!_

After ten minutes of awkward silence, the five girls climbed out of the car and got into a huddle.

Massie started her annual first-day-of-school pep talk "Okay, guys! This is our Sophomore year! We are going to be ah-mazing. You guys are awl 9.5s! Okay, let's walk in to Fancy by Iggy-"

"That song bugs me. Let's walk to Applause, by Lady Gaga." Claire interrupted.

"Okey-dokey." Massie responded, pissed off.

Massie stood in the front of the Monarchs, with Alicia a bit behind her to her left and Kristen next to Alicia, but to Massie's right. Dylan was to Alicia's left, and Claire was to Kristen's right. Dylan whispered something into Massie's ear, causing Massie to snicker and Dylan to beam. Alicia and Kristen were scouring the crowd for harts, and Claire just walked with an amused expression on her face. They headed to their typical spot in the OCD courtyard, but suddenly stopped short when they saw who was standing there.

* * *

**AN:  
Wondering who's standing there? Review to find out;)  
Anyway, I really need some OCs, male or female! PM them to me or review them, and send in as many as you want. If I don't get any, I can't continue this story:(  
PS- sorry this is so short.  
PPS: Dedicated to Peyton and Joy, my two babes:)  
~Katie**


	3. Chosen OCs

**The Monarchs**

Massie Block, Alpha  
Alicia Rivera, Beta  
Dylan Marvil, Gamma  
Kristen Gregory, Delta  
Claire Lyons, Epsilon

_The reigning clique at Briarwood-Octavian Country Day since the sixth grade. You might hate them, but you definitely envy them. From their flawless complexions to their tight shared bonds and almost inhuman abilities, any given student would do anything to get into their clique. That is, until the new girls come in. _

**Enter The Flawless Ones.**

**The Flawless Ones**

Belinda 'Belle' Ella Mendez, Alpha  
Luna Carolina West, Beta  
Catherine 'Cat' Mayer, Gamma  
Emma Marie Davidson, Delta  
Alaska Corrine Hamilton, Epsilon  
Cassidy Sephora Williams, Zeta

_Even though they are fresh meat, these girls climb up BOCD's social ladder faster than you could say 'welcome'. Unlike The Monarchs, they are kind and respected instead of feared and hated. In fact, they seem to have something vital in common with The Monarchs- they have the same almost mystic abilities that the students seem to be oh-so-oblivious to. The Flawless Ones are an extension of the Blessed And Cursed clan, an exclusive group of supernaturals that release an elite group of strong children into the world to do certain tasks. But I don't want to give everything away, do I?_

* * *

**Master List Of Powers  
**

**Massie- **Firebreathing, Invisibility, Flying, Vortex Breathing,

**Alicia- **Soulsucking, Sense Reduction, Body Part Substitution,

**Dylan- **Power Blocking, Power Absorption, Power Reduction, Power Transfer

**Kristen- **Superstrength, Superspeed, Phasing,

**Claire-** Mindreading, Telepathy, Healing

**Belle- **Omniscience, Duplication, Time Manipulation

**Luna- **Animal Communication, Weather Manipulation, Resurrection, (the fuller the moon, the stronger her power)

**Cat-** Biological Manipulation, Body Repossession, Metamorphosis, Shapeshifting,

**Emma- **Persuasion, Mind Control, Psychic Weapons, Psionic Blast,

**Alaska- **Freeze Vision, Underwater Breathing, Water Manipulation

**Cassidy- **Empathy, Visionary, Mediumship,

* * *

**Okay, so those are the two main cliques. However, there will be a few more side (possibly main) cliques, such as the nature clique and a few groups. Thanks so much for submitting OCs, and I would still love to get a few more.**

**Okay, so if you submit another, make sure to put in what you want their plot to be in the story, just use the same form!**

**PS- Check out the poll in my profile, please c:**

**xx Katie:)**


	4. Flawless

**.:::.**

SEPTEMBER 7TH  
BOCD COURTYARD  
7:15 AM

"No. Way." Massie snarls as her eyes flicker over the six girls giggling by the oak tree.

The girl in the middle of the group is sun-kissed in such a way that Massie had never been able to achieve. Her chocolate brown eyes surrounded by thick ebony lashes seem to light up whenever she is excited about something, and her glossy jet black waist length locks sway with every move she makes. As playful as she appears, you could also tell that she means business by her perfectly glossed bow lips and her high cheekbones. This girl has, unlike the rest of the girls in the cluster, a very curvy yet proportioned body, but she radiates confidence as if she doesn't care. She wears Blank denim jean shorts and a white peplum crop top. On her feet she shows off her black Soft Walk wedges and red painted nails.

The girl to her left oozes cuteness. The gorgeous brunette (with a few sandy blonde and auburn streaks, of course) bombshell has bright emerald eyes which contrast with her deep tan, yet it looks striking on her. Her facial features are extremely defined, and she is holding up her iPhone 5s, laughing with the other girl about something on it. Her locks are tightly woven into a side fishtail braid, revealing a crescent shaped beauty mark on the right side of her neck. She is wearing a floral Urban Outfitters dress with brown Steve Madden flats.

Another mystery girl stands to the right of the first one, but she looks similar to her. Like the other sitting next to her, she has a long black mane that reaches her fingertips, but it is messy and free instead of pinned and perfect. Her large lips are in a half-smile, and a simple lone eyebrow is raised. However, while one girl was hot, this girl was cold. Her porcelain skin shows barely any trace of color, and her deep indigo eyes are just light enough to intimidate even the most powerful. This girl is dressed in a vintage white lace top with J Brand black jean shorts and white converse.

To the terrifying girl's right is a more average but all the more beautiful young lady. She dons straight and long chestnut tresses with pinned back side bangs. Her eyes seem to match the color of her hair, but with a drop of caramel mixed into them. Although she is extremely tall at about 5'8, her weight is average for she isn't too skinny or too fat. Her adorable button nose is dusted with freckles, and her mouth is wide open laughing, revealing her straight white teeth. She is facing a different girl to her right. Wearing black Lulu Lemon sweatpants and a tight revealing white camisole, she looks simple but stunning.

This girl looks like a mix of Massie and Alicia. Everyone knows who she is, but nobody knows why she has been MIA for the past few years. Her name is Alaska Hamilton, and she is flawless. She effortlessly shows off her long, burnt sienna ringlets and propped a pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses on top of her head. Her amber eyes are breathtaking, and she gives all of The Monarchs a run for their money in the beauty department. This dancer is tall and slim with a few curves and a tiny waist. She wears a simple rag & bone white and black abstract top with 7 For All Mankind jeans. Also, her feet are equipt with white Supergas.

The final girl stands to the girl with the fishtail's left. She looks more grounded than all of the other girls, but looks could be deceiving. Her strawberry blonde waves barely reach her shoulders. Against her pinkish locks and her pale snowy skin is the glare of her chilling green eyes. She is giggling and staring at the other girl's phone. She shows off her body in an Alice & Olivia maxi dress with strappy sandals.

Massie sauntered up to posse of girls. "Welcome to BOCD! I'm Massie, and these," she gestured to the girls behind her, "are my friends."

"I'm Alicia. Pleasure to meet you." Alicia spoke confidently in her ethnic voice.

"I'm Dylan." Dylan bluntly stated.

"Kristen, the fourth member." Kristen laughed. The four Monarchs switched their focus to Claire who was texting someone she had met over the summer.

"Oh. I'm Claire, whatever. Not like you care."

"Oh, are you talking to us?" the sun-kissed girl snickered. "I'm Belle."

The girl with the fishtail spoke up next. "I'm Luna."

"Cat." spoke the most intimidating of the bunch.

The tallest one introduced herself next. "Nice to meet you! I'm Emma."

Alaska walked up to Massie. "Alaska. Alaska Hamilton. But you most likely know who I am."

"I'm Cassidy!" piped up the strawberry blonde on the left.

"Well, we've gotta run to class. Can't be late on our first day! Bye, girlies!" Belle trilled as she and the other girls strutted away.

"Girls. Huddle." Massie all but screamed. "Clearly, this girls have magic. What kind of magic, I have no idea. How strong it is, I also have no idea. Hopefully, they are completely unaware that they are magical, but I highly doubt that. Fingers crossed that they know about their magic, but are extremely weak. Unfortunately, that's not likely, because even I can sense that they're magical and you all know how bad I am at doing that! Before we go to classes, I just want to make sure that you find out everything you can about these girls. Rumors, gossip, drama, family issues, secrets, I don't care, just dig! And have an ah-mazing first day! Because you awl deserve it!"

"Who are we?" Kristen whisper-yelled.

"The Monarchs!" Dylan responded.

"And what do we want?" Alicia questioned.

"To rule the school." Claire answered half-heartedly.

"And, break. Wait a sec, who has Honors English first period with Morris?" Massie asked, hoping someone had a class with her.

"I do!" Kristen excitedly responded, resulting in both of them linking arms and walking to their class.

"I have art with Chambers." Claire stated sullenly, leaving the group when nobody else responded.

"What's up her butt? And do you have history with Lorne?" Dylan whispered.

"I know! What's with her? And yes, I do have that class!" Alicia did a little dance.

"Let's go!" Dylan begged Alicia, knowing how slow she was.

They left the courtyard without a care in the world. Little did they know that someone was hiding in the bushes, listening and hanging onto their every word.

**.:::.**

SEPTEMBER 7TH  
MR. MORRIS' HONORS ENGLISH  
7:20 AM

When Alaska and Belle walked into their first class, they immediately sat next to each other. They chose to sit in the back of the fourth row so that there were two rows behind them. It was so immature to sit in the back row, latte anyone? Sitting in the back row was such a wannabe thing to do. Belle twirled her locks around her finger while Alaska told Belle everything she knew about the Monarchs from her parents, which was a lot. Belle listened intently, planning ways to use their secrets to their advantage. Alaska was the product of Massie's mom and Alicia's dad, Kristen cheated her way into the school, Dylan sabotaged her mom's cooking show. There was more than enough gossip to go around, and Belle couldn't wait to spread it around. Belle was whispering different schemes in Alaska's ear when she saw Massie and Kristen walk into the room. They ended up sitting in the second row, and loudly compared photos of their summer boytoys.

All of a sudden, a young teacher walks into the room. He was dressed in a worn plaid shirt and khaki pants. His head was shaped like an oval, and Alaska felt drawn to his icy blue eyes. He had a mess of dark brown hair on top of his head, and he smiled ever so slightly.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Morris. I'm the new honors English teacher. I've never taught any Sophomores before, so take it easy on me. Everyone, please take out your copy of Of Mice And Men, your summer reading." Mr. Morris announces.

Alaska felt like she had to know him. She didn't want to, she needed to. Slowly and swiftly, she took her copy of the play and hid it under all of her books.

"Mr. Morris?" Alaska said. "I'm Alaska. I forgot my book at home, I'm so sorry! Can I borrow a copy?"

"Yeah, of course." He went to his bookshelf and pulled out a copy of the play. When he went to hand it to her, her nimble fingers grazed his, and she felt an instant spark.

"Thanks so much." She crooned.

"No problem." he muttered, clearly in awe of Alaska. Even though she couldn't persuade people like Emma could, Alaska's beauty did more than enough for her. Alaska had never been rejected in her life. Except for the time her parents put her up for adoption, but they would get what was coming for them. Alaska was sure of it.

**.:::.**

SEPTEMBER 7TH  
DRAWING 101 WITH MS. CHAMBERS  
7:20 AM

"Welcome, welcome!" Ms. Chambers sung. "Take a seat wherever your heart takes you!"

Claire sat down at the center table and grabbed a canvas. She dipped her brush into a red paint container and splattered it.

"Ms. Lyons, is that you?" a throaty voice sounded.

"Why yes, in fact it is." Claire responded with an unforgiving smile on her face.

The person clicked his tongue and brought his hands in front of Claire, covering up her eyes. In one swift motion she spun around, bringing her face to face with Kemp Hurley.

"What brings you here, Hurley?"

"I've been looking for a friend with benefits." Kemp seriously responded.

"Um, no."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Is it illegal for me to be in the same class as you?"

"If you're going to act like this, then yes. It is."

"Meow!"

"Rawr." Claire bluntly said.

They both stared at each other for a while until Claire cracked a smile. Then, they began to laugh and giggle, not stopping until they were both teary eyed. Kemp took a seat on the navy stool next to Claire and started sketching a lion and a black cat. It was an old inside joke of both his and Claire's.

Back in 7th grade, nobody would have expected Claire and Kemp to be friends. Claire was the prude and Kemp was the player. Claire was sweet and Kemp was cruel. One was innocent and naive while the other was experienced and worldly. But just as black and white didn't clash, Kemp and Claire balanced each other out. That was, until it became too much for Claire. If you asked either of them, they would say that neither of them had an influence on each other. But that wasn't true. A good girl was only as good as her friends, and when you were friends with Kemp Hurley, you were not a good girl. Yet still, Claire would claim that she had just been a rebel in a cautious girl's skin, and Kemp would laugh and claim that he had always known the true Claire.

A girl sauntered up to Claire's table, took a seat, and confidently began to speak. "Well, if you don't remember me, I'm Luna. Regardless, I remember you from earlier. You seem cool, so here I am. Can I sit here?"

"Well, you already did take a seat." Kemp spoke.

Claire elbowed him in the stomach. "It's no problem. So, what's your deal?"

"My deal? I'm Luna Carolina West. You've met my best friends already, and they're super nice. You'd love them. We've been looking for a total edge in our group. Sit with us at lunch, okay? I'm so obsessed with lunch, but in a totes normal way. But I'm a vegetarian, because I love animals. I feel like it would be so sad to eat them, you know? And like-"

"I think you got a little off track. And sitting with you, yeah, I'll consider it."

"Great! And by the way, I love your painting, so abstract! Heart eyes!" Luna exclaimed as Claire playfully rolled her eyes thinking _this could be the start of a brand new friendship_.

**.:::.**

SEPTEMBER 7TH  
MR. LORNE'S AMERICAN HISTORY CLASS  
8:15 AM

"And that is how the Reconstruction Era began. Now, keep in mind, while some people benefited from this time period, a lot of the acts created during it were aimed to hurt minorities." Mr. Lorne, the oldest teacher in the school, droned on.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it.  
I tried to be cool but you're so hot that I melted._

"Shishkabob..." Dylan muttered as she reached for her ringing phone.

"Music? Somebody must be going to Coach-ee-lah." Mr. Lorne said.

"Um, it's Coachella." Alicia mumbled, causing the rest of the class to snicker. That was the thing about being a Monarch. Even when your jokes weren't all that funny, everyone else acted like you were a classy comedian. To be a Monarch meant that you were admired from near and afar. Everyone knew your name, and eventually, you lived for the attention. Because everyone noticed your new Valentino dress, and you were always appreciated for wearing 5 inch heels. You didn't follow trends, you just made them. If Burberry was on its way out, you could bring it back in.

"Thank you, Ms. Rivera. I expect to see you today after school for detention. As for you, Ms. Marvil, because BOCD has a strict no phones during class policy." Teachers didn't exactly have the same respect for The Monarchs as the students did.

"OMG, so sorry, but I have dance class today. Can we do tomorrow at lunch?" Alicia asked.

"Just forget about it, girls. But just this one time." Mr. Lorne hesitantly decided, always having a sweet spot for Alicia.

"Anyway, people-" the bell rang. "Oh. Class dismissed."

"I'm pretty sure all of the Monarchs have Health next." Dylan told Alicia on the way out of the classroom.

"Ew," Alicia groaned. "I hate that class! I hate running and kicking and running and... ugh!"

"I like it just as much as you do! Look at me! I'm fat." Dylan exclaimed.

"Dyl, no you're not!"

"Yes I am, Leesh. Of all people, you can't convince me that I'm skinny! Because you're a twig and I'm a plump rock!"

"You're not a... plump rock!" Alicia giggled. "Where did you even get that from? A rock that's plump? That's the best you could think of?"

"Oh, hush!" Dylan guffawed, leaving them in stitches.

**.:::.**

* * *

**❤❤❤  
AN: Hola, readers! I kinda wanted to make this (a lot) longer, but I feel like I haven't updated in forever. It basically has been forever! Irregardless, I'm posting this right now. Anyway, I'm having Massie throw a party soon, but I need help deciding which party to throw. So, go by the honor code here, please vote in my poll for the party. If you're a guest, just review it. Just make sure to PM me if you vote in the poll (if you're a member, obvi). Then, I'll do a raffle of all of the people that voted, and the winner will get to pick something major in the story... But I won't tell you what yet;)**

**Ooh, two more things. One is that I'm going to camp soon. It's only for two weeks, so I'll see you guys then:)**

**Also, I'm gonna post polyvores of my characters soon! They'll be up one by one. I already have Claire, Emma, and Luna done.**

**Review, favorite, follow! I heart you guys!  
-Katie  
**


End file.
